Appearance
by Teila Fox
Summary: How Sonic became who he is today, from my point of view. D


Sonic Hedgehog and all related characters are (c) to SEGA.

Teila Sapphire Fox is(c) to Allison M.

(NOTE: EVERYONE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT SONIC HAS THEIR NEW LOOKS)\par ALSO THIS TAKES PLACE 2 MONTHS BEFORE A NORMAL DAY ADVENTURE.TAILS IS 10 YEARS OLD,KNUCKLES IS 16,SONIC'S 16,AMY'S 16.

Let da story beginz !Heehee!

Sonic (who is in his old version, short quills, no green eyes, etc.) was running through Station Square. All of the sudden Tails appeared in front of him. Sonic came to a screeching halt so he wouldn't run over him."Hey Sonic! Ya havta come with me. Knuckles said the chaos emeralds were missin' and he needs our help! "What are we waitin' for? Let's go!" With that they left only to have a line of fire and dust to mark where they were standing.

Knuckles was waiting for Sonic and Tails in front of Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins when all of the sudden Sonic and Tails came. "Hey man!" Knuckles said as he gave Sonic a high -five."What's happenin' Knux?" Sonic asked.Eggman's at it again! But this time he's serious! He's doin' something and whatever it is it's not good. He even stole the chaos emeralds. And it's all my fault! If I hadn't put my guard down none of this would've happen! Sonic put a reassuring hand on Knuckles shoulder ."Don't worry Red, we'll get 'em back. Right Tails?" "Right!" "Thanks guys." Knuckles said. "Let's go kick Eggman's butt! Sonic yelled. They all flew, glided, and ran at tremendous speeds (But of course Sonic was the fastest. His name ain't Sonic for nothing!) to Eggman's fortress.

They finally reached the Eggman\rquote s fortress and stood in front of it." I wonder what\rquote s he\rquote s planning."Sonic said."Well let's go find out." Tails replied.When they were about to go inside, Knuckles stopped them." Wait!"he said. I sense something."What is it?"Sonic and Tails said together." I can't make it out but whatever it is it's only against Sonic! Tails and Knuckles both looked at Sonic.Well, it's nothin' we can't beat up. Right?" Yeah! Knuckles and Tails said."Then let's go!"Sonic said as he raced inside the fortress following Knuckles and Tails." I still gotta bad feelin\rquote about this.." Knuckles thought to himself.

The trio were making good progress when all of the sudden a group of robots stood in front of them. PRIORITY ONE: HEDGEHOG ALERT.one of them said.Don't you guys ever get bored saying that?"the trio said teasing them.Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles bashed them all with their own special abilities. When they were ready to go on, a big screen came down with Eggman's (fat and ugly ^^) face. "Eggman!" They all yelled. "Greetings rodents! Congradulations for passing through my robots! Too bad this will be your last!" Pointing at Sonic, he said,"Especially you ! You ruined every one of my evil plans!For that you will pay hedgehog!" "Yeah whatever.", Sonic said rolling his eyes. "I know your game Eggboy. So get used to it!" "Not this time hedgehog!"Eggman cackled. The screen pointed to a pink hedgehog girl tied up in ropes ."Amy!" Sonic said."That's right rodent! You have fifteen minutes to get to her or she'll end up serving me as my robotic slave!" "Fat chance Eggman!" With that Sonic ran a top speed to Amy's rescue with Tails and Knuckles close behind. *I've never seen Sonic run that fast before!I wonder...Ohhh, hehe..*Tails thought smiling.

Back where Eggman and Amy Rose was, Eggman was smiling wickedly."Now it is only a matter of time until Sonic gets here to meet his fate! As for the other rodents, they would be good robotic slaves!" "What are you talking about Eggman? " Amy shouted at the evil doctor."You see my dear Amy Rose, when that wretched hedgehog comes in to rescue you, a gigantic gun will point at you. When Sonic sees that, I know he will charge to your rescue. But then the beam will point at Sonic automatically and...well, you can figure out the rest! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" You'll never get away with this!" "We'll this time I will prevail! And Sonic will be gone forever!" "I wouldn't be so sure of that! Sonic will come and rescue me and then beat you up!" Amy said. "Oh really? Well, this isn't an ordinary laser. It is specially designed for Sonic! It can keep track of his every move. This ray is also radioactive! So it's extra deadly!" *No...*Amy thought, a tear forming in her eye. But she held it back. Eggman walked away laughing leaving Amy alone.*Be careful Sonic. It's a trap....* she thought.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were almost there when a giant robot fired a laser at them.They barely dodged it."Sonic go get Amy!We'll take care of this sucker!"Knuckles."Ok,be careful!"With that Sonic left a trail of fire to mark where he went.

When Sonic got to the chamber where Amy was, he saw Amy tied up and her eyes closed."Amy!"Sonic yelled."Huh?"Amy said waking up."Sonic!It's a trap!Don't get me!" "Now I wouldn't say that if I were you!"Sonic and Amy looked up to see Eggman in his egg-o-matic thingy.(I forgot the name^^)"You goin' down Eggbelly!"Sonic hissed."Well if you do that,you wouldn't have time to save your Amy from the laser now would you?HAHAHA!" "What?"Sonic said. The ground started to shake.Out of the ceiling ,came a big gun,with the works.He saw where the Emeralds where held inside the gun."No!"Sonic yelled.He ran faster than he ever had.With sonic booms being made,Eggman thought to himself ,"Just a little closer..."The next thing Sonic,Amy,and Eggman knew was a burst of blinding light. Amy heard Sonic scream out in pain.When the light faded Amy was able to open her eyes.She saw Eggman jump for joy."Yes!! That hedgehog is finally defeated!Victory that smells so sweet!"Amy then saw Sonic lying on his stomach."Oh no.Sonikku!" She ran to him since the power of the blast disintigrated the ropes that was around her.She sat next to him and put his head on her lap."C'mon Sonic!Please wake up!Please!Please.Please...."Amy broke down sobbing.As her tears flowed on Sonic's face,a dull blue light circled them."I love you..."Amy said as she held Sonic close.Then when she looked up she saw ,slowly ,the chaos emeralds floated to them.A small light came from each emerald and went into Sonic.Amy then realized that his quills were longer than before and he had shiny gold buckles on his sneakers.He also had a silver underside on the sneakers."What did that laser do to him?"Amy said.Then ,she heard a quiet voice."Man,did somebody get the number of that truck?....."The voice groaned.She looked down to see Sonic rubbing his eyes."Sonikku!You're alive!"Amy shouted as she gave him a big hug."Sonikku?"Sonic thought to himself."Glad to see you too.Now can ya tell me what happened?"Sonic finally opened his eyes.Amy couldn't believe it.Sonic had emerald-green eyes just like her!"What?"Sonic asked."Your eyes...." "What about 'em?" "They're emerald-green like mines!" Before Sonic could say something,he saw Eggman typing away frantically."One sec Amy.Yo! Eggman!Guess who?"Eggman stopped typing and slowly turned around."WHAT? YOU'RE ALIVE! IMPOSSIBLE! I SAW YOU DEAD!" "Sad huh?"Sonic grinned as he stood up.Amy then took notice his voice changed a little(how his voice sound in SA.) "You look different Sonic.But no matter.Till we meet again rodent!Your fate is soon to come!"Yeah ,whatever."In a swift movement he grabbed the chaos emeralds and Amy and zoomed out of there."Audios!"Sonic yelled at Eggman.

Sonic and Amy finally found Tails and Knuckles finishing off the robot from before.With a kick and punch from both of them,the robot collapsed and fell to the ground."Yeah!"Tails and Knuckles said as they did a high-fiive."Bravo!"Sonic said clapping and Amy clapping also.Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic strangely."Why is everybody doin' that to me?"Sonic said."Sonic,is that really you?"Tails asked curiously."The one an' only."Sonic smiled."No way! Prove it!"Knuckles demanded."Sure.Better hold on to somethin'."Sonic grinned."Well,he acts like 'im."Tails said to himself.All three of them hanged on to a pole."Is this enough proof for ya Knux?"Sonic said as he started zigzagging all over the place."Oh yeah....""Good." Sonic said screeching to a stop."You look different Sonic.Way different."Tails stated."I do?"Sonic said confusingly."Yeah,look at your sneakers."Knuckles said.He looked down at his sneakers."Whoah!These look nice!" "Not only that.Look at your quills in the mirror over there."Tails stated.He ran to where the mirror was and looked at his quills.They were long and extra sharp.He also noticed that his small tail got a little bit longer."I like it!"He then noticed his eyes.Amy was right.His eyes have turned emerald-green like hers.He ran back to the others.Tails,Amy,and Knuckles looked right at Sonic.Waiting for him to say something."Well,I got one thing to say: Sweet!"Sonic said grinning.They all laughed.Amy ran up to Sonic,still holding the chaos emeralds and squeezed Sonic tightly."I glad your ok Sonikku."she said."Thanks."Sonic replied returning the hug.Tails and Knuckles stood there grinning at them."Ooooooo......."Tails and Knuckles said together."Oh knock it off guys!"Sonic said blushing."Let's get out of this joint."He picked up Amy and ran off.Tails said to Knuckles,"I wonder why he's blushing like that.""Do you think...."Knuckles started.They looked at each other."Naaahhh."They said together.With that they flew and glided off to catch up with Sonic.

~ThE* EnD~


End file.
